


I'll Build A Room For Two 一室二人

by alucard1771



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: <br/>There’s blood on the walls. 墙上沾着血。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Build A Room For Two 一室二人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Build A Room For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755856) by [tisonlyaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisonlyaname/pseuds/tisonlyaname). 



> Notes:   
> Written for the Hannibal Kink Meme: Will ends up fainting -- whether it's a psychological thing, having his perceptive skills get to him and being overcome at exactly the wrong moment, an environmental factor, the whole tropey "character's working too hard and forgetting to eat" thing, or something else. Fortunately, Dr. Lecter is on hand, and a little more amused by the situation than Will is.

 

**I'll Build A Room For Two 一室二人**  
By:tisonlyaname  
  
Rating: General Audiences  
Archive Warning:Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Category: Gen  
Fandoms: Hannibal (TV); Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types  
Characters:Will Graham；Hannibal Lecter  
Additional Tags:Canon-Typical Violence  
原地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/755856>  
授权：有 

 [http://i356.photobucket.com/albu ... C9C_zpsab31d8d4.jpg](http://i356.photobucket.com/albums/oo5/alucard1771/654C3FBD-25A1-4951-B850-62A269D324C6-11868-000007FF8B271C9C_zpsab31d8d4.jpg)   
   
   
   
～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 

  
   
    墙上沾着血。   
    那讲述了一个故事——有关一条破裂的血管，一声破碎的尖叫，以及一把尖锐无比的刀。每一滴血珠都隐藏着一个秘密。每一抹痕迹都是一个真相。而在那棋盘式交错的血迹之间，Will可以看见事件原本的模式。   
    钟摆摇晃。   
    一下。两下。   
    房间也开始晃动，被抓进一个不完全属于它的记忆里。   
    一个女人——充满乡土气息的美人，来自残酷无情的中西部；头发被染成金色；皮肤在夏日有些轻微的晒伤；游泳者，运动员，学生；她的汗衫在挣扎中撕裂，印着大学的logo——她受到了袭击。她的袭击者就藏在门后；她总是开着窗。。。因为她相信他人，因为她年轻，因为她发现她的公寓闷热，需要一丝湖上的凉风。   
    她在撞上地板前就已死去。这是种仁慈。   
    然后，她的凶手开始切割。   
    钟摆摇晃。   
    那些血液化为成片的阴影，翩然起舞。   
    Will目不转睛。   
    他不敢眨眼。   
    那些动作里有什么信息。他必须找出它们。   
    钟摆摇晃。   
    他的双眼是如此的沉重——因为那些观察，因为那些等待，因为那些徘徊在脑海边缘的对话升腾的阴霾。那是某些名不副实的侦探的理论：他们在背景中逐渐模糊，令人分心，错的，错的，错的。它们都是错的，迟些时候他会予以纠正。   
    纷乱的色彩在他颅内炸裂，暴戾的鲜红，嫉恨的金，沉溺在一大团灰色之中。固执的、坚持的。那——实在太多了。   
    但如果他能越过那色彩的洪流偷看一眼——   
    他会看见——   
    他会看见——    
    钟摆摇晃。   
    他知道了。   
    Will的防线瞬间分崩离析。   
   
\-----   
   
    他醒来时一片昏暗。   
    世界微缩至一室大小，寂静，纹丝不动。一阵陈腐浓重的味道充斥着空气，仿佛来自棺内。   
    这是个接待客人的地方，可她从来没有这样的空间，他的大脑补充着。我们的女孩一直独身一人。   
    这个念头被他甩进脑内某条闲置的空隙，过后再去检查。   
    因为此刻——   
    此刻他感到迷惑不解，还有一些惊惶。   
    直到——   
    "看来，你回到了生者的世界。"Lecter医生的声音流畅地响起，精确的元音，带着些口音（听不到美式短语。那几乎受到医生的蔑视）。"或者，"他沉思着说，"这里才是死之国度。呆在这儿你会觉得舒服些，我想。"   
    "我在哪里都不舒服。"Will说着，试着起身。眩晕的洪流，不稳的压力：他太疲惫，太愤怒，也太——   
    一只手蓦地伸出，攀上他的肩头。那让他泄了气，倒下去靠在沙发的高背上。这个角度让他很不幸地与Lecter双目相接，灵魂相对。Will短暂地允许自己保持了一会儿联结（只是为了礼貌，礼貌，听妈妈的话）然后错开了视线。随后，他找到墙上一处被阳光晒到褪色的线条，于是紧紧盯住不放。那安抚了他，使他平静。   
    "发生了什么？"他终于开口询问，心里却早有答案。      
    "你昏了过去，"Lecter回答，诚实地，不加矫饰。他的脸在Will眼角徘徊。"若不是因为疲劳，就是因为你迫切想要躲开Katz小姐。两个原因都能接受。"   
    除非。。。   
    不。   
    两个理由都不可接受。没有理由是可以接受的。   
    从不。   
    他在儿时总是受挫，因为那些运动场上的丑闻，因为那些人行道上鞍树鞋的践踏，因为那些糖果手链的滑脱和那些粘糊糊的咯咯笑声而充满了残缺。那些都太多了，鲜明到无耻的细节，尖锐到刺耳的声响。那些让他头晕目眩、蹒跚摇摆的日子。   
    还有。。。他们的嘲笑，那些永远与他为敌的家伙。他们嘲笑着他。   
    而现在，Katz、Zeller和Price也会嘲笑他。   
    Lecter也是。   
    Lecter--   
    Lecter--   
    微笑着。   
    那是个令人困惑的表情。看上去接近温柔、欣喜和宠爱。   
    "你穿戴痛苦就像其他人穿戴廉价衣衫，Will。很糟糕的搭配，还有更糟糕的旁观感受。"   
    "别拿我开玩笑。"   
    求你，别拿我开玩笑。   
    "我亲爱的朋友，"Lecter喃喃道，"我能想象，曾有无数的人嘲笑过你。"一个停顿。他露齿而笑，"但那数量应该多到让你能够判断出何时某人发出的言论并非嘲笑。"   
    Will吃了一惊。   
    什么？   
    他冒险地瞥了眼Lecter的脸色。他看到的东西是。。。超乎预料的：平和的唇角，放松的下颚，稳稳扬起的眉。这些事物几乎是令人愉悦的。医生没有说谎。   
    什么？   
    Lecter起身，摸了摸领带。他好心地让Will看到了这个手势，知道这个快速的动作过后不会被仔细分析，因为幻象带来的压力已经太多。"Jack叔叔正在外面等着我们。"他说，"也许他会觉得自己像只在门口踱步的雄狮。你必须给自己一些时间。你的防线需要重建。"   
    他靠近了，用手抚过Will的脸，把一绺任性的卷发卷回耳后，无视了对方的瑟缩。"我知道这一次你会更紧地锁上门，但是你也可以考虑借我一把钥匙。在你不需要独自与这些怪物战斗的时候就不要执意孤身一人。而现在，你的确。。。不需要。"   
    他转身离开，没有回头。    
    而Will——   
    Will终于眨了眨眼。   
   
   
   
END  
   
   
老实说有几个地方我都不知道我在翻些什么23333  
Katz、Zeller和Price是剧中三个验尸官   
涉及《红龙》原作内容，我很久之前看的所以有些记不清了OTL，可能会有些小问题。   
不过当作TV版里医生对Will的治疗与安慰也很好（私以为这个可以突破Gen了嗯哼（喂 

 

 

 


End file.
